Gensokyo Diaries I: Keine
by Amoridere
Summary: A diary story that is being told from Keine's POV and this is the first of the series. Also, this is also apart of the Gensokyo 20XX universe.
1. Alien World

_Entry I: An alien world_

_Ever since Gensokyo was destroyed and ever since all three of us had moved into this small flat. I found this world to be alien and the customs to be strange. I know this world is now our home but it will take some time in getting used to. I suppose we could be in much worse but a home, a place to sleep, and these sorts of things are better. Since we were given the apartment of someone who up and left, I decided to make the best of it and I opted to clean it up and make it look nice. Not too long, after we moved in, Mokou has had a hard time finding work and I've spent most of the time looking after Kaguya, who in turn took me out to see this alien world more than from I could observe through our window._

_As I explored, I found this alien world to be more or less different than Gensokyo itself, just less youkai and different sorts of shrine maidens. The food was pretty much the same, as was the money, and the overall customs, except no spellcards and danmaku. People here settle disputes like with either fists or with diplomacy, whereas in Gensokyo we usually have danmaku battles. _

_This is truly a fascinating world_

- 上白沢 慧音


	2. Illness

_Entry II: Illness_

_After a little while of living here, I haven't been feeling very well. From time to time it comes and it goes, leaving me bedridden wreck in the process. Sometimes, Mokou, my big sister, would be worried but, as always, I shooed her away, explaining it away as a chronic and common cold. Somehow, she seemed to know no such illness existed but then again, it might, but we have no knowledge of such an illness. I've tried many sorts of medicines but they seemed to help to no real avail besides pain my ailments caused me. After awhile, it became apparent that I couldn't do many of the things I liked, including cook. I could read Kaguya stories but, even then, that grew to be tiring. It didn't matter, as she would read them to me._

_After some time, I becamse so bedridden that the only strength I could really muster was only to write this very page. I guess this entry is short today, I just can't write as much anymore._

_- 上白沢 慧音_


	3. Tricycle

_Entry III: Tricycle_

_Kaguya is quite the naive one, really. Today, Mokou told me about what happened with Kaguya and a the trycicle. As we all know, Kaguya doesn't even how to use the device, let alone the fact that she is too big to ride a trycicle, really she is. Accodiring to Mokou, she rode it right into a parking lot and got her foot lodged in a fender. When the car pulled off, her foot was broken. She set it improperly, causing it too heal like that later on. Being immortal doesn't gaurentee it being perfect,I know and Kaguya has no really clue on how to set bones properly. Well, according to Mokou, she has to wear a large shoe on her foot to elevate it just right. Kaguya doesn't seem to mind that._

_- 上白沢 慧音_


	4. I'm dying

_Entry IV: I'm Dying_

_After awhile, my illness became far too much to bear that we opted to go the hospital. That day was very sad for all three of us. It was a rainy day and the flower in my flowerpot had wilted, much like I had.I was so weak I had to be placed in a I went in to see the doctor, I wish I didn't tell Kaguya and Mokou to stay outside and wait for me. The doctor ran a few tests and informed me that I was to be staying there for awhile. He also told me I had lumps in my lungs and that I was afflicted with some kind of disease but I cannot for the like of me remember what he said. He also informed the treatment I was to have may lengthen what time I have left but has some side effects_

_The next day, Mokou and Kaguya visited me in my hospital room. I tried to cheer them up and I told them I would see them in some time and we'll go home together. I knew deep down that I was lying. I wasn't going to leave this hospital._

_I'm dying._

_- 上白沢 慧音_


	5. Final Entry: Goodbye Kaguya and Mokou

_Entry V: A Letter to Kaguya and Mokou_

_If you two are reading this, then you know I will have already passed on, however, while I am alive long enough to write this entry, I wanted to take the time out to thank you two for being there and being my friends, especially you, Mokou, for being my big sister. I know you two are hurting from the wounds of a broken heart but I want you two to know that I will always be with you, even if I am not there in body. As I write, this is also my final will and my final wishes for you to take care of each other and be nice to each other. Remember to share and behave. Remember to clean up after yourselves and,Mokou,if Kaguya wants to help,let her. Remember to keep your clothes clean and to keep good table manners._

_More importantly, remember to never forget me and what it is I have taught you both. Some day, the pain will subside._

_Goodbye_  
_ - 上白沢 慧音_


End file.
